


Enough is Enough

by stylesoftheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoys the attention he gets on nights out but Louis doesn't and finally does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is Enough

It was disgusting, it was shameless and it was excruciating to watch, so where was Louis? 

Watching, of course. 

There wasn’t a way for him not to watch when they were making such a spectacle of themselves, or rather when Harry was making such a spectacle of himself. This was the third girl tonight that he had pulled to him, his greedy hands keeping the back of her tiny skirt against his groin. They were swaying lewdly and, with each pulse of the music, Louis could see Harry’s hips pushing forward. That thing Louis always tried to ignore was having a tug-of-war between his throat and stomach as his eyes burned holes into the dancing pair. The worst part was that he didn’t even think Harry was that drunk, and it riled something up inside him to know that his friend needed little to no encouragement to act like such a slut in public. 

None of the girls he chose were anything special either, some plain and some trashy, with only two common factors between them. The first was that they were simply just there and the second was that Louis would have no qualms with hitting them around the face with a cricket bat. Sometimes it would be a matter of the first girl who walked past him and Harry would haul them close by the wrist and grind against them like he had never wanted anyone more. Each time it made Louis’ skin crawl and his hands would bunch up into tight fists that could only be loosened by another shot poured sympathetically into his mouth by Zayn.

He tore his eyes away when Harry’s hands slipped beneath the girl’s waistband, the flashes of the strobe light letting him see the crooking of long fingers through the skirt. Louis knew exactly what he was doing to her and it made him feel sick and heavy. He turned to slam his empty bottle down on the bar to try and channel the uncomfortable burn that had set in his bones, but he should have known that nothing took the fire away. 

A filled shot glass slid along the bar toward him and he turned to see Zayn smiling at him gently. He took it gratefully and necked it, the burning at the back of his throat distracting him for a while.

‘He’s really going for it tonight,’ Zayn commented.

Louis snorted, pushing the glass away from himself.

‘When doesn’t he go for it?’

Zayn chuckled humourlessly and motioned for another shot. He and Louis had an unspoken agreement that had silently been decided upon a couple months ago after Zayn had stepped out for a fag to find Louis laying his fists into a brick wall. When he had managed to pull him away before he hurt himself even more, the angry drunken tears were enough to tell him the reason, but neither acknowledged it. He was there when Louis needed him, listening to him rant, handing him drinks and cutting him off when he got too aggressive, but they never talked about why he was there or why the things Harry did bothered him so much. It was too obvious to say out loud.

‘Why don’t you get out there yourself? You know, try it on with a few guys and see if it helps.’

Louis hung his head.

‘We both know that won’t work.’

He felt a comforting hand patting him on the back and then a cool rush of air as Zayn disappeared from his side again. Louis reached forward for the other shot Zayn had ordered him and tipped it back, before turning back around. His eyes always automatically sought out Harry and he felt a flutter of relief when he saw that there was no longer a girl pressed to his front. He almost let himself smile, but it froze beneath the surface when he saw two foreign hands spanning Harry’s body from behind. Masculine hands.

His heart stuttered in his chest as the large man that moved against Harry’s back, dropped his shaven head into the crook of his neck from behind, his hands moving hungrily over his slender torso. Louis wasn’t even sure if he was breathing anymore, too caught up in how one of the guy’s hands was wandering lower and lower until it cupped crudely at Harry’s groin. Louis silently pleaded for Harry to throw him off, to tell him that was going too far or even to tell him that he wasn’t interested in men like that, but he just threw back his curly head and bucked forward into the unfamiliar hand.

Louis wasn’t sure if it was the lights or the way Harry’s mouth had fallen open in a moan he couldn’t hear, but all he could see was red. The air was getting thicker and the club was getting smaller, forcing him closer and closer to his worst nightmare until it was all he could see. He had to get out of there before he went crazy, before the alcohol made him do something he would regret.

He pushed himself away from the bar and barged his way through the people, not caring who fell and not caring who complained, only caring about the one person who he shoved purposely with his shoulder on his way out. The yelp and call of his name was lost in the music.

When he finally got outside, he didn’t feel much better. The air was easier to breathe and he wasn’t as hot, but he still felt crowded, like his skin was too tight. He stumbled blindly until he found a clear alleyway and slid down the brick wall, burying his whirling head in his arms. He was tired of feeling like this, like he had to rip off pieces of himself just to keep sane and it was so much worse this time. It was one thing to see Harry with a girl – he knew what girls had that he didn’t – but it was something else to see him letting a guy touch him like that. To know that gender didn’t stand in the way and that Harry didn’t want Louis for some other reason felt more detrimental than he thought it would. He kneaded his fists into his eyes, his nails biting into his palms but not caring.

‘Lou?’

He hadn’t heard him approach, but his deep voice was clear as it cut through the alley. Louis slowly lifted his head to see Harry looking down at him curiously. The street light made his flushed sweaty skin glisten and his clothes were clinging to him like a second skin. His groin was nearly at Louis’ eye-level and his shoulders shuddered with a prickling combination of lust and anger knowing what the last thing to touch it was. He lifted his gaze back up to Harry’s face which was now twisted in concern and, Louis didn’t know why, but that pissed him off.

‘Lou, what’s wrong? You’re starting to scare me, mate.’

Mate.

‘Don’t call me that,’ he bit out, gritting his teeth.

‘Call you what?’

Harry was so oblivious and it had Louis jumping to his feet.

‘ _Mate_. Don’t call me your mate, I’m not your fucking mate, Harry,’ he spat, moving closer with trembling fists.

Harry’s eyes were wide and alarmed.

‘What are you talking about? Did you take something in there? You’re my best frie—‘

‘No! Don’t fucking say that! If I was your best friend then you’d know what you were fucking doing, but you don’t! You don’t see a fucking thing, Harry!’ he raged, gesturing madly at nothing.

Harry backed away from him until he was pressed against the opposite wall.

‘I think you’ve had too much to drink, Lou…’ he said quietly.

Louis stared at him wild-eyed. He was just so tired. He was so tired and so angry and so full of something that was threatening to burst if Harry didn’t listen.

‘See? You don’t even fucking care what I’m talking about!’ he shouted. ‘As soon as we get inside a club, you don’t give a shit about me anymore.’ 

‘You know that’s not true… I just like to have fun,’ Harry whispered.

‘But why him?!’ Louis blurted out. ‘Why that guy? Why not _me_? I have always been there and not once have you ever made a move on me. Am I not good enough for you? What is wrong with me, Harry? Why won’t you have me? Why am I the one that has to watch while some guy whose name you don’t even fucking know grabs your dick?’  
Question after question burst out of his mouth, hitting Harry square in the face each time.

‘Louis, I—‘

‘I didn’t even know you liked guys!’ he exclaimed. ‘You were the very first person that I told, and yet you never shared that part of your life with me. Did you think I’d shun you or something? Or were you too scared that I’d jump you, is that it? Am I that fucking repulsive?’

His voice was breaking on nearly every word and it was starting to hurt more. He breathed raggedly into the silence, eyes burning into Harry’s as he waited for him to say something, anything.

‘You’re not repulsive, Lou,’ Harry eventually mumbled sadly.

‘Then why not me? You don’t seem to care who you choose so why not choose me just once? How many times have you snuck out to find a guy? How many guys have there been that weren’t me?’

‘I-I don’t think that’s important h-here,’ Harry stuttered.

Harry’s hesitancy was just another push.

‘I’ll be the one who decides what’s important here. Tell me how many guys you’ve fucked,’ he demanded.

‘L-Lou—‘

Louis pushed closer until they were just an inch apart.

‘Or are you the one who likes to be fucked?’ he breathed.

And Harry moaned. He moaned. That was all Louis needed.

He surged forward and crashed his lips onto Harry’s, forcing them open and inhaling the hot breath that rushed out. He was drunk and it was hasty, but he didn’t care because it was everything he wanted. He forced his tongue between Harry’s teeth and into his mouth, wanting to taste what so many people already had but didn’t deserve. His hands found their way to Harry’s hips and pulled him in closer, rutting their groins together. He pulled away abruptly, drinking in how wrecked Harry looked and how it was because he was pressed against him.

‘You’re already hard,’ he muttered, rubbing their cocks against each other, their jeans dragging over the sensitive flesh. ‘Doesn’t take much to please you.’

‘Louis, I need—‘

‘You think I care about what you need? It’s not just that guy, Harry, but all the girls. You fingered her right in front of me. After everything, after all the things I’ve had to watch, you really think I care about what you need?’

‘B-but—‘

‘Tell me how many, Harry,’ he ordered, catching Harry’s lips between his teeth.

‘Tell you w-wh—‘

‘How many guys have fucked you?’ Louis growled, sliding his hands around Harry’s hips to grope his arse.

‘I d-don—‘

‘Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know how many guys have fucked you. Don’t you fucking dare,’ he hissed, grinding his hips harder into him.

Harry was speechless, too caught up in the feel of Louis hard against him and the strange fear he was evoking. 

‘So tell me, Harry,’ he repeated, suddenly spinning him to face the wall, ‘Tell me how many,’ he continued, boldly pressing his groin against Harry’s arse and grinding slowly, swaying to the faint music coming from inside the club. ‘How many guys have done this with you?’

Harry put his hands flat on the wall and pushed back against Louis’ hips, biting his lip. He gasped out loud when a hand came around to palm him through his jeans.

‘You liked it when he was doing this to you, didn’t you? Bet you wanted him to fuck you afterwards,’ Louis muttered hotly into the nape of his neck.

‘No, I didn—‘

‘Fucking liar. Just tell me. How many. Guys. Fucked you,’ he grunted, interspersing his words with harsh thrusts that pushed Harry further into the wall.

‘Fuck,’ Harry groaned, pushing up into Louis’ hand and back against his solid erection. ‘M-maybe like fif-fifteen?’

Louis froze, tightening his grip on both Harry’s hip and bulge, making him whimper half in pain.

He leant forward again and nipped at the skin where his neck met his shoulder a little harder than would be considered playful. He pushed his hips forward hard, crushing his own hand between the brick wall and Harry’s groin, but not giving a damn.

‘You make me sick,’ he sneered. ‘You little whore.’

Harry whined pathetically and tried to push himself back to relieve the pressure on his swollen cock. Louis answered by digging his nails into his hip.

‘No. Tell me what you are, Harry. Tell me what you are that made all those guys fuck your perfect little arse.’

Harry caught on quick.

‘I’m a dirty little whore.’ 

‘Mmm, that’s right,’ Louis whispered as he pulled back, massaging Harry’s cock through his jeans as soon as he had enough room to. ‘And is it my turn now?’

‘Fuck, yes,’ Harry moaned. ‘I’ve got… I’ve got stuff in my pocket.’

‘Of fucking course,’ Louis muttered, slipping out the packets before stepping back and yanking Harry’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles, hooking them off of one foot. ‘Fuck, look at you. All those times when you’d walk around the flat naked… shit, you had no idea the things that ran through my mind.’

Harry bit his lip hard, sure that his fingertips were bleeding from digging into the brick, but it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from reaching for his own throbbing cock. He heard Louis’ jeans and underwear thump to the floor and purred when a hand found purchase on one of his arse cheeks. He listened desperately as Louis used his teeth to tear open the sachet of lube and hastily coat his fingers.

When he felt a finger teasing down the cleft to his hole, he spoke up again.

‘Tell me, Lou,’ he breathed. ‘Tell me the things you used to think… when you saw me naked.’

Louis moaned under his breath as he pushed a finger inside Harry, drunk on the feeling of finally getting to where he had always wanted to be, where it was tight and hot and just _Harry_.

He curled his finger inside him and began to thrust just hard enough to force the breaths out between Harry’s plump lips.

‘Okay, wanna know what I used to think about?’

Harry nodded, pushing himself eagerly against Louis’ hand.

‘When you’d come into the kitchen naked and – _fuck_ – you’d lean over the table and I just… I just wanted to get on my knees and fuck you with my tongue,’ he muttered, feeling the moans rumbling through Harry’s back.

Louis pushed another finger inside him, grinding his cock against Harry’s soft flesh as he gasped.

‘I just wanted to push you over more and finger you so good and so hard that you’d think it was my cock ‘cause you’d be so tight… ‘Cause you’d still be a virgin,’ he added spitefully.

He scissored his fingers as he said it, making Harry hiss and push himself down to the knuckle.

‘I am tight,’ he groaned defensively. ‘I’m a dirty whore, but – fuck – I’m still tight.’

Louis slid his hand down Harry’s bare thigh to bring him closer.

‘You’re right, Harry. Still tight,’ he murmured. ‘But you’re tainted. I’ve got to make you mine.’

‘Oh, yes, Lou, own me. Own your dirty little whore. _Fuck me_.’

‘Yeah, I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you until you can’t remember being fucked by anyone else.’

He stretched his fingers extra wide before pulling them out to smooth lube over his dangerously sensitive cock.

‘Aren’t you going to use a—‘

Louis grabbed hold of his arse as he spoke, pulling apart the two mounds and pressing the head of his leaking cock to his stretched entrance.

‘Does it fucking feel like I’m going to use a condom? You’re going to feel every inch of me and you’re going to take it all.’

With that he forced his cock inside, burying himself deep and thrusting a hand into Harry’s hair. He took a moment to savour the feeling of being completely sheathed inside the man he loved, but when Harry groaned desperately and began pushing himself back he was reminded of one thing.

‘You’re a filthy whore,’ he growled and he began pounding into him, the rush of heat closing in on him in pulses. ‘Ever been fucked like this?’

‘I’ve been fucked harder,’ Harry provoked throatily, struggling to keep upright.

Louis snarled and yanked his head back by his hair. 

‘That’s what you fucking think.’

He let go of him and used his hand to pull him back away from the wall to bend him over an upturned crate.

‘Shit, that’s better,’ he muttered, replacing his grip on Harry’s hips and driving into him relentlessly.

‘Oh my god, fuck, yes! Lou, yes, so much – _fuck_ – better.’

‘Yeah, you like being bent over like a cheap whore?’

‘Yes, _yes_ , I’m such a slut, Lou. _Fuck me_ ,' he panted, gripping the edge of the crate.

‘Shit, you’re such a good little whore taking it all. You fucking love cock don’t you?’ he grunted, slamming his hips against Harry’s willing arse. ‘ _Don’t you_?’

‘Oh god, yes, I love cock. I need it, Lou. _Need_ to get fucked.’

Louis moaned loudly, pushing one hand up underneath Harry’s t-shirt to claw down his sweaty back, making it arch.

‘How does my cock compare, Haz?’ he asked gravelly, pounding into him roughly, needing to know. 

Harry clenched his muscles purposefully around his shaft, making him gasp and drive harder.

‘So good, Lou, so _big_. Fuck my tight little arse, Lou. Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ ,’ he chanted. ‘Show me what I’ve been missing, babe.’

‘Oh, fuck, Harry, gonna fill you up so good.’

‘Oh yeah, Lou, fuck, keep going, don’t stop, please don’t stop,’ Harry whimpered, wrapping his own hand around his cock and pumping it viciously.

‘Not the first time I’ve seen you touching yourself, Haz,’ Louis panted, reliving the moment he had watched his friend get off through a crack in his bedroom door.

Harry was beyond words now, just needing to get off with Louis’ cock fucking him deeply.

‘You looked so good, Haz,’ Louis moaned, feeling his climax approaching as his thrusts became more erratic. ‘Made me come in my pants.’

Harry sucked in shaky breaths and tightened the grip on his own hot need.

‘Nothing compares to how you look now, fuck,’ Louis panted. ‘Cock hungry whore.’

‘Fuck, Lou,’ Harry breathed hotly, knowing it wouldn’t be long now. 

Louis hissed, the coil in his stomach so tight it was becoming unbearable.

‘Yes, Lou, fuck, come on, fill me up,’ he gasped, and then another hand was wrapping around his own on his cock and he came loudly onto the crate he was bent over, spilling hotly and tightening the muscles that still enveloped Louis’ cock.

Louis continued to fuck into him, letting go of that last bit of restraint he had been clinging to until he came so hard his vision blurred, his throat raw when it called out Harry’s name.

He slumped forward over Harry, letting his cock slip out reluctantly. He caught the come that leaked out and wiped it against his t-shirt hurriedly, suddenly feeling very sober.

When Harry started to squirm uncomfortably against the crate, Louis straightened up, his head spinning slightly. Now that he wasn’t caught in the heat of the moment, he started to feel slightly ridiculous and pulled up his jeans with shaky hands. Harry moved gingerly, not turning to face him as he got dressed again.

‘Listen, Haz, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I —‘

He was cut short when Harry spun around quickly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, holding him gently but firmly at the waist. It left Louis even more breathless than he already was, his heart racing as Harry cupped his face lovingly.

‘Do you want to know why I never chose you?’ Harry whispered, brushing their lips together.

Louis shrugged unsurely, lifting his hands to rest on Harry’s narrow hips.

‘Because I didn’t think you’d ever choose me,’ Harry breathed.

And Louis laughed, high off of the air that encompassed them, because there would never be a day in his life when Harry wasn’t the only option.


End file.
